Le silence de l'ombre
by KilGirl
Summary: Il savait, depuis qu'il était tout petit, depuis qu'il suivait son père sur les routes à la recherche d'une chasse, qu'il mourait aux mains d'une créature démoniaque mais il était loin de se douter que se serait son frère qui mettrait fin à ses jours...
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour publier la première histoire que moi et mon camarade Cirdec avons écrite ensemble. Je vous la mets en attendant la suite de la Reine des neiges qui est en pleine écriture. C'est une histoire dont je suis assez fière car nous avons crée une ambiance vraiment sombre donc pour les amateurs d'histoires à ne pas lire la nuit je vous propose de la lire ! )_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages, l'histoire et la série ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent en écrivant, ce n'est que pour le plaisir._

_**Cadre temporel : **__Cette histoire peut être casée dans n'importe quelle saison, pas de spoiler, ni de lien avec la saison 5 et les anges._

_**Résumé :**__ Il savait, depuis qu'il était tout petit, depuis qu'il suivait son père sur les routes à la recherche d'une chasse, qu'il mourait aux mains d'une créature démoniaque ou d'une bête sauvage mais il était loin de se douter que se serait son frère qui mettrait fin à ses jours_

Le silence de l'ombre

**Prologue**

« - Sam, pose ce flingue !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça! Hein Dean? Pourquoi ?

- Sam, je plaisante pas… Pose-cette-arme ! »

Dean Winchester observa son frère, les mains levées en signe de soumission.

« -Allez petit frère, fais pas l'imbécile.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me suis partout comme ça ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on est frère et qu'on voyage ensemble ! »

Sam sentit sa main trembler alors qu'il menaçait Dean de son arme. Ses yeux agars fixaient un point au dessus de l'épaule de son frère.

« -Sammy…

- Non la ferme ! Et c'est Sam ! »

Dean tenta de garder son sang froid. Il savait, depuis qu'il était tout petit, depuis qu'il suivait son père sur les routes à la recherche d'une chasse, qu'il mourait aux mains d'une créature démoniaque ou d'une bête sauvage mais il était loin de se douter que se serait son frère qui mettrait fin à ses jours. Son frère avec qui il voyageait à travers les Etats-Unis depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Il fixa le bout de l'arme pointé en plein sur sa poitrine. Non. Il refusait de mourir ainsi.

« - Alors quoi Sammy… On va rester longtemps comme ça, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Allez, vas-y tire ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Tire ! Tire sur ton frère ! Allez, tue-moi ! »

Sam hésita, le regard flou. Sa main s'abaissa de quelques centimètres.

D'un coup il y eut une sorte de courant d'air. L'air se refroidit. Sam raffermit sa prise sur son arme. L'air se figea, Sam pressa la détente.

Dean regarda avec une expression de surprise infini le sang qui se mit à couler de sa poitrine puis jeta un ultime regard emplit de tristesse à son frère avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Frappé d'horreur, le cadet des Winchester lâcha l'arme chauffé à blanc et après un ultime coup d'œil sur le corps de Dean, s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Le silence s'installa lentement, encore marqué par le déchirement du coup de feu. Caché dans l'ombre, une silhouette dont la cape noire remuait faiblement sous la brise observait sans bouger l'être immobile au sol. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient de joie malsaine sous la lune aux reflets argentés. Même sans le voir on pouvait deviner le sourire froid et cruel de l'homme.

Un coup de vent éparpilla quelques feuilles tombées en ce début d'automne, permettant la disparition mystérieuse de l'inconnu, évaporé dans l'air, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Seul resta le corps immobile, abandonné dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 1

_Et voilà le suite écrite par mon camarade Cirdec, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

_Deux semaines plus tôt…_

Dan Askew roulait au volant de sa voiture noire, Stella, sa femme, sur le siège passager. La matinée était chaude et ensoleillée. Pourtant, Stella ressentait un froid des plus glacials l'entourer.  
Alors que des murmures inaudibles envahissaient son esprit, elle eut soudainement un terrible mal de tête.  
— Ca va ? demanda Dan en remarquant le malaise de sa femme.  
— C'est bon, répondit cette dernière, les mains sur les tempes. C'est juste… J'ai mal au crâne… C'est rien.  
— T'es sûre ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est peut-être un choc à retardement ou un truc dans le genre.  
— Ca fait déjà deux mois, rappela Stella. Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec l'accident. C'est juste un mal de tête, ça passera.  
— C'est quand même le sixième depuis hier…  
— T'inquiète pas, annonça Stella en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.  
Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra, espérant ainsi faire baisser la douleur et faire taire ces bruits étranges. Pensant s'être sortie de ce nouveau mal de tête, elle rouvrit les yeux… et hurla d'horreur.  
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama alors Dan.  
— Accélère ! dit-elle en voulant prendre le volant. Vite !  
— Pourquoi ? Arrête, on va déjà trop vite !  
Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir quelque chose passer à côté de sa fenêtre. Sans doute une hallucination.  
— C'est revenu ! Ca nous suit ! lança Stella, plus paniquée que jamais.  
— De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous suit ?  
— Tu le vois pas ?  
Il remarqua alors qu'elle fixait la fenêtre du côté passager. A part le paysage, rien de spécial.  
Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait.  
L'ombre. Ses yeux rouges et brillants. Un sourire facilement remarquable dans cette masse sombre. La grande silhouette était abaissée vers la fenêtre, fixant Stella de ces lueurs flamboyantes. Stella forçait son mari à accélérer mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éloigner de l'ombre. La voiture arrivait bientôt au point où elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, et pourtant l'ombre restait au même niveau, allant tout aussi vite. Malgré cette vitesse fulgurante, Stella n'eut pas l'impression que la chose avait des jambes ou, du moins, qu'elle les utilisait.  
Dans un dernier excès de panique, et comprenant que la chose ne pouvait pas être fuie, Stella tourna subitement le volant et le véhicule dévia de sa trajectoire. La voiture se retourna sur la route pentue et fit plusieurs tonneaux jusqu'à heurter un arbre.  
Quand Dan rouvrit les yeux, il sentit d'abord que sa voiture était toujours sur le côté, encastrée dans l'arbre. Puis il vit ce qu'il restait de son pare-brise et ses bras lacérés par divers éclats. Il vit ensuite Stella, à ses côtés Son état était sans doute pire que celui de son mari, mais elle était bien vivante.  
— Ca… va ? articula-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas, tremblante. Alors que Dan cherchait un moyen de sortir, Stella s'empara d'un éclat du rétroviseur. Dan sentit un froid étrange l'envahir lorsque Stella planta le verre dans son ventre. Elle ne hurla pas et sembla même soulagée d'avoir accompli son geste.  
Lorsque Dan, parvenant enfin à ouvrir sa portière, se tourna vers elle, un hurlement d'horreur remplaça son sourire soulagé.


	3. Chapter 2

_Paragraphe écrit par moi-même et qui mets l'histoire en place. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2**

« - Avez-vous remarquez des changements de comportement particulier chez votre femme avant l'accident ? »

Dan Askew observa les deux inspecteurs assis devant lui, l'œil vague, une expression neutre sur le visage. Une semaine qu'il essayait de chasser de son esprit l'horrible vision de sa femme, baignant littéralement dans son sang après s'être enfoncé ce morceau de verre dans le ventre. Une semaine… Et maintenant ces deux jeunes hommes voulaient tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Et bien depuis qu'elle avait eu ce premier accident il y a 6 mois…

- Un autre accident ? l'interpella le plus grand des inspecteurs

- Oui… Stella est tombée du cinquième étage de l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Par miracle, elle n'a pas été blessée. Une telle chute aurait dû la tuer mais elle en est sortie sans aucun dommage à part deux côtes fêlées. Avant l'accident de voiture elle s'est plainte de douleur de tête, j'ai pensé que c'était lié à sa chute. Et…

- Et quoi ? demanda l'autre inspecteur

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, c'était juste une impression mais…

- , tout ce que vous nous direz pourra nous être utile dans notre enquête, même si cela semble étrange ou sans rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Dan fixa le regard doux de l'inspecteur et devant la sincérité que dégageait son expression décida de donner ses impressions.

« - Et bien il m'a semblé que ma femme parlait toute seule, comme si elle répondait à des voix inexistantes. »

Alors que Dan avouait péniblement son secret, les deux inspecteurs échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil qui en disant long sur leurs impressions.

« - Est-ce déjà arrivé qu'elle entende des voix avant l'accident ?

- Non... Non, je ne crois pas.

- Et que répondait-elle à ces voix ?

- Mmmhhh je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'ai entendu plusieurs fois : ce n'est pas de ma faute, alors qu'elle dormait.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour avoir répondu à nos questions.

- De rien… répondit vaguement l'homme, déjà de retour dans son monde de douleur. »

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent la petite maison endeuillée pour rejoindre une vieille voiture noire garé juste devant.

« - Alors, Sam ? Qu'est ce t'en penses ? demanda l'aîné des Winchester à son jeune frère

- Un fantôme qui revient hanter la personne responsable de sa mort ? Ou encore une malédiction ?

- Mouai, on a pas assez de donné pour deviner ce que c'est pour l'instant.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Une petite visite à la morgue ?

- Ca me semble correcte.

- Et après un bon cheese burger sous une montagne de frites !

- Bon sang Dean, c'est un estomac ou un gouffre que t'as ? répondit Sam écœuré

- C'est une bonne question ! termina Dean avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture »

Sam secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé avant de rejoindre son frère direction la morgue


	4. Chapter 3

_Paragraphe écrit par mon camarade._

**Chapitre 3**

Stella semblait dormir. Rien ne pouvait laisser voir qu'un bout de verre avait traversé son ventre, sous le léger drap blanc de la morgue.  
— … La mort a été instantanée, termina d'expliquer le médecin légiste.  
— Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier ou d'étrange sur le corps ? demanda Dean.  
— Oui effectivement, il ya quelque chose d'étrange, c'est qu'avec cet accident, elle ait eu si peu de blessure, répondit la femme. A part le bout de verre, et les tympans percés, elle n'a pas été touchée par quoi que ce soit. Aucun éclat de vitre, aucun coup ou choc produit durant l'accident. Rien.  
— Et les tympans percés ? questionna Sam.  
— Je dirais que c'est plutôt rare. Mais il est probable qu'un éclat se soit logé dans l'oreille de la victime et lui ait déchiré le tympan.  
Les deux frères n'ayant plus de questions à poser, ni d'indices potentiels à trouver, ils mirent fin à « l'interrogatoire » du médecin légiste. Alors que cette dernière leur montrait la sortie, Dean remarqua un bandage sur sa paume, légèrement teinté de rouge. Au regard qu'il fit, elle devina la question qui allait suivre et l'anticipa.  
— Je me suis coupé ce matin, déclara-t-elle en rabaissant sa main pour la cacher dans son dos.  
— Vous devriez faire plus attention, répondit-il avant de sortir à la suite de Sam.

— Je vais te dire, annonça Dean en rentrant dans le motel, un sac de nourriture dans la main. Le seul truc louche dans cette histoire, c'est une fille pareille qui bosse dans une morgue aussi glauque. Pour le reste, c'est juste une folle qui entendait des voix qui a eu un accident de voiture.  
A peine arrivé à la table, il ouvrit son sac, en sortant le cheese burger qu'il avait tant attendu. Sam, devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable, ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le retour de son frère.  
— T'as trouvé quelque chose ? lança Dean en regardant l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de Sam.  
— Plusieurs coupures de presse de la ville. En un an, une dizaine de personnes sont mortes quelque temps après avoir survécues à un accident qui aurait dû leur être mortel. Et, apparemment, toutes semblaient entendre et voir des choses après.  
— Quel genre de choses ?  
— Je n'ai trouvé qu'un témoignage. Les autres proches de victimes ne veulent pas en parler. Il n'y a que cette Kate qui a voulu parler et dire ce que son frère, suicidé deux semaines après avoir vaincu son cancer, a vécu. D'après elle, il entendait des voix dans sa tête, ou plutôt sa propre voix. « Comme si quelqu'un contrôlait ses pensées », lut-il. « Sa voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vaincre ce cancer, qu'il aurait dû en mourir ».  
— Je dois avouer que ça, c'est pas normal, lâcha Dean. Qui se suiciderait après avoir survécu à un cancer ?  
— Ca ne s'arrête pas là, annonça Sam. Ensuite, elle explique qu'il voyait des choses. Ou plutôt une chose. Une sorte d'ombre d'environ deux mètres. « Il la voyait souvent du coin de l'œil ou dans le noir. Il ne remarquait que ses grands yeux rouges, la plupart du temps. Il les décrivait comme deux braises dans le noir. »  
— Une idée de là d'où sort cette chose ? demanda Dean. Ca ne ressemble à rien qu'on ait vu jusqu'à maintenant.  
— J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit Sam en changeant la page Internet que Dean regardait.  
Des images d'une grande ombre perchée sur un pont apparue à côté d'un texte que Sam lut à voix haute :  
— « L'homme-papillon est une mystérieuse créature ailée de plus de deux mètres qui été vu par une cinquantaine de personnes à Point Pleasant, en 1966. Connue sous le nom de Mothman, cette créature de légende aux yeux brillants annoncerait l'arrivée imminente d'une catastrophe mortelle. » D'après la légende, poursuivit-il, toutes les personnes qui l'auraient vues, à Point Pleasant, se sont retrouvées sur l'autoroute 35 qui s'est effondrée dans la rivière Ohio et y ont trouvé la mort. 46 personnes, précisément.  
— Cette chose qu'on chasse serait là pour avertir les gens que la mort est revenue les chercher, alors ? supposa Dean.  
— C'est possible. Comme les Banshees, ce truc pourrait être un annonciateur de la mort. Seules les personnes ayant déjà échappées à la mort la verraient, dans ce cas-ci… En tout cas, le doute n'est plus permis, c'est bien ça que Stella fuyait dans la voiture. Regarde.  
Il montra un passage de la légende du Mothman sur l'écran : « … suivait la voiture. Ils tentèrent de la devancer mais l'ombre allait toujours à la même vitesse que le véhicule bien qu'elle « ne battait presque pas des ailes » d'après les témoignages… »  
— C'est pour ça que Stella a paniquée dans la voiture, comprit Dean. Ce machin papillon était juste à côté d'elle, en tain de suivre leur voiture. De quoi rendre n'importe qui malade.  
— Si cette chose ne fait qu'annoncer la mort, on ne peut rien contre elle, fit remarquer Sam.  
— Qui dit qu'elle la provoque pas ? On est sûr de rien dans cette histoire.  
— T'as raison. Les deux hypothèses sont possibles.  
— Vu qu'on ne peut pas partir d'ici sans être sûr que personne n'est en danger, je crois qu'on ne peut plus que dormir en attendant que cette chose se montre.  
— Je vais continuer de chercher, déclara Sam.  
— Evite d'y passer la nuit, répondit Dean en s'étalant sur son lit.  
Aucun des deux ne le remarqua mais, par la fenêtre de la chambre, dans la nuit sombre et glaciale, l'ombre aux yeux rouges les regardait en silence.


	5. Chapter 4

_Paragraphe écrit par moi-même. Et s'il vous plaît, venez mettre une petite review ! C'est dur de ne pas savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs de l'histoire, histoire que nous avons mis du temps à composer pour vous chers lecteurs ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

Sam marche. Le froid, si intense, le transperce de part en part à chaque enjambé. Ses pas sont lents et hésitants. Tout autour de lui est blanc. Si blanc que le jeune chasseur doit plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Un sifflement perçant empli soudain l'espace, si puissant qu'il assourdit Sam. Celui-ci s'arrête et contemple la scène, apparu en même temps que le sifflement, qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Ce sont des morceaux de son passé. Le jour où, quand il avait 6 mois, son père, Dean et lui sont devant l'Impala et regarde sa première et dernière maison partir en fumée, éparpillant les restes de sa défunte mère. Le jour où, quand il avait 12 ans, il a failli être tué par un loup-garou et sauvé in-extremis par son père. Le jour où, quand il avait 15 ans, il s'est fait attaqué par un succube et sauvé in-extremis par son frère.

Le cadet des Winchester observe chaque instant de sa vie ou il était en danger et a failli y rester sans l'intervention d'une aide extérieur.

Le sifflement s'intensifie. Sam le sent vibrer dans tout son corps. Soudain tout s'arrête : les filaments de son passé s'évanouissent dans le blanc pure et limpide, le sifflement perd de sa puissance pour ne devenir qu'un simple murmure chantant qui glace le sang de Sam. Le murmure devient parole.

« - Tu aurais dû mourir. Tu aurais dû mourir depuis bien longtemps. Tu es incapable de rester en vie tout seul. Tu aurais dû mourir. Tu aurais dû mourir… »

La voix reprend inlassablement sa litanie alors que le monde alentour se teinte peu à peu de rouge. Sam se prend la tête entre les mains dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur causé par la voix. Deux immenses yeux rouges apparaissent soudainement et la voix monte en puissance.

« Tu aurais dû mourir ! hurle la voix »

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, rattrapant de justesse l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il mit un certain temps avant de reprendre totalement conscience avec la chambre miteuse dans laquelle Dean et lui passait la nuit. Le jeune homme aperçut son frère, vautré tout habillé sur le lit, endormi profondément. Sam se leva, abandonna son ordinateur sur le lit et rejoignit la salle de bain. Son cauchemar défilait inlassablement dans son esprit à la recherche de réponse qu'il ne pourrait trouver. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, le jeune chasseur détailla son reflet dans le miroir sale. Les secondes défilèrent lentement. Quoi que des secondes filent toujours comme des secondes mais le temps semblait s'être ralentit. Le visage de Sam se modifia. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, une capuche couvrit sa tête et un sourire glacial apparut. Cette modification ne dura que quelques secondes avant de disparaître comme une illusion. Sam sursauta avant de toucher précipitamment sa joue. C'était bien sa joue. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, en se demandant si la chasse et la fatigue ne lui montait pas un peu trop à la tête. L'apparition fugace lui avait fait plus peur qu'il ne le pensait Il délaissa le miroir avec un certain malaise pour revenir dans la chambre et réveiller son grand frère pour lui faire un comte rendu de se qu'il avait découvert avant de s'endormir et de vivre cet étrange et sombre cauchemar.


	6. Chapter 5

_Paragraphe écrit par mon camarade._

**Chapitre 5**

Elle est là. Elle le guette.  
Il la sent, même s'il ne la voit pas.  
Elle est partout. Devant et derrière lui. A sa gauche et à sa droite. Elle est partout, dans cette forêt de neige, cette forêt de blanc.  
Plus que d'être dedans, elle est sans doute cette étendue de vide blafard. Il a beau chercher, il n'a aucune issue. Où qu'il regarde, cette masse de ténèbres vient entacher la blancheur du paysage de sa présence maléfique.  
Quant à la voix, ou plutôt ce son inhumain ressemblant à une voix, il a finit par ne plus l'entendre. Il en est même venu à oublier ce qu'elle répète sans cesse. Il est même devenu aveugle aux flashs qui paraissent aléatoirement dans ce jour éternel. Des images de son passé. Des brides de mémoire.  
Et cette voix, toujours.  
Soudain, il l'entend à nouveau. Elle ne dit plus la même chose. Maintenant, elle répète son nom. Lentement, funestement. Comme si ce prénom signait l'arrivée imminente de la mort. Ou de quelque chose de bien pire.  
— Dean…  
La voix s'étire. Le mot ne finit jamais, murmure interminable dont les échos se répercutent partout autour de lui.  
— Dean…  
Entre deux noms, l'ombre se rapproche. Dès qu'il tente de regarder ailleurs, elle est déjà là, plus proche que la dernière fois. Des soupirs se fondent aux murmures.  
— Dean…  
La chose est proche. Le blanc est presque entièrement recouvert de sa sombre présence. Elle tend vers lui des bras ténébreux, tel la Mort venant accueillir une nouvelle victime. Mais ce n'est pas la Mort, il le sait. C'est bien pire.  
— Dean…  
Le silence remplace alors ces longues plaintes, ce prénom qui n'en finissait pas. La scène semble figée. L'ombre ne bouge plus. La voix… Les voix se sont tues. Seul un faible halètement, un soupir d'outre-tombe, qui ne finit pas.  
Soudain, l'ombre lui saute dessus, les ténèbres envahissant sa vue, alors qu'une dernière fois, la sentence est répétée, hurlée et brève cette fois :  
— Dean !  
Deux points rouges. Voilà tout ce dont il se souvint lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Deux points rouges qui marquaient sa vue où qu'il regarde.  
— Dean… Ca va ? entendit-il alors.  
Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui, de toute évidence, venait de le sortir d'un cauchemar des plus sinistres.  
Il acquiesça, en silence d'abord, puis ajouta un faible :  
— Ouais, ça va…  
Il tourna alors violement la tête vers une fenêtre de la chambre. Il n'y avait rien, juste la fenêtre. Pourtant, il aurait juré qu'une silhouette s'y tenait quelques instants plus tôt, les regardant de ses yeux perçants et lumineux.  
Deux points rouges.

Les deux frères Winchester avaient décidé de faire un tour à la bibliothèque de la ville, sur l'initiative de Dean. L'ordinateur portable de Sam n'étant d'aucune aide pour leurs recherches, ils espéraient avoir plus de chance avec les livres.  
— Rien là aussi, lâcha Dean en refermant un énième livre. Aucune légende qui parle d'ombre tueuse.  
— Sauf le Mothman, rappela Sam.  
— Ouais, sauf que le Mothman est censé vouloir prévenir de la mort. Et, dans le cas où il déclancherait en fait cette mort, on a toujours pas trouvé un moyen de le tuer.  
— J'aurais aimé que papa ait combattu un Mothman, déclara Sam en pensant au journal de son père qui ne disait absolument rien sur de quelconques ombres tueuses – les Daevas mises à part évidemment, mais leur mode opératoire était bien trop différent.  
Levant les yeux, Sam se stoppa net.  
— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi t'as voulu venir ici, annonça-t-il.  
— Quoi ? demanda Dean en suivant son regard.  
Il tomba alors sur le médecin légiste qui avait examiné le corps de Stella.  
— Quelle coïncidence ! fit Dean d'un ton bien trop surpris pour être réel et véridique.  
— Comment t'as su qu'elle viendrait ici ?  
— Elle avait une carte de la bibliothèque dans sa blouse, l'autre jour. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être ici aujourd'hui.  
— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça ?  
— Hey, c'est purement professionnel, répondit Dean, d'une voix faussement vexée.  
Sam le regarda fixement, loin d'être convaincu.  
— Et j'avais raison, ajouta Dean. Regarde les livres qu'elle prend.  
— « Les troubles schizophréniques », « Hallucinations auditives », « Légendes urbaines et autres histoires », parvint à lire Sam.  
Il tenta de déchiffrer les autres titres, en vain.  
— T'as raison, avoua-t-il. Elle est peut-être la prochaine victime.  
Dean vit alors une goutte rouge perler à l'oreille de son frère.  
— Sam… T'as… déclara-t-il en montrant son oreille. Du sang.  
Son frère suivit son geste et toucha le sang qui coulait sur son lobe.  
Ils se levèrent alors, sur le point de partir, lorsque la médecin légiste, ne les remarquant pas, se mit sur leur route et faillit leur entrer dedans.  
— Oh, désolée, dit-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu… Ca va ? demanda-t-elle alors en voyant le sang sur la main de Sam.  
— C'est rien, répondit ce dernier.  
Dean resta immobile et silencieux un certain temps, regardant la jeune femme. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait d'elle. Un malaise avait envahi Dean dès qu'il l'avait approché. Il devait savoir d'où venait ce trouble. Il était certain que ce n'était pas naturel.  
— Ah, mais vous êtes les inspecteurs de l'autre jour, les reconnut-elle finalement.  
Dean acquiesça.  
— D'ailleurs, répondit-il, on aurait d'autres questions.  
Sam lui lança le regard du « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » et Dean lui répondit par le regard « je sais ce que je fais ».  
— Je laisse mon équipier s'occuper de ça, annonça alors Sam. J'ai un petit problème, ajouta-t-il en montrant son oreille en sang.  
Une fois seul avec la femme, Dean alla directement au but :  
— Cette coupure à votre main, comment vous vous l'êtes fait ?  
— Je vous l'aie dit, je me suis coupé. Quel est le rapport avec votre enquête ?  
— On a de bonnes raisons de penser que… l'accident de Stella Askew était un meurtre, et que… le meurtrier pourrait en avoir après vous.  
— Mais pourquoi ?  
— Il s'en prendrait à un certain type de personnes : celles qui ont d'une façon ou d'une autre éviter la mort. Stella avait survécue à une chute du cinquième étage d'un immeuble, un autre se serait suicidé alors qu'il venait de guérir d'un cancer. La liste est longue. Toutes ces personnes mortes dans d'étranges circonstances avaient vaincus la mort une première fois. Et j'aurais tendance à croire que cette coupure à la main n'est pas qu'un accident vu comment vous tentez de la cacher. Sans parler des livres que vous lisez. J'aurais tendance à croire que vous pensez devenir folle. C'est le mode opératoire de notre tueur. Il pousse ses victimes à la folie et admire dans l'ombre le résultat de son travail… Alors, j'ai raison ?  
Elle le regarda en silence un certain temps. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler.  
— J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit, murmura-t-elle. Que quelqu'un me regarde du matin au soir, caché derrière moi… Je pensais que… c'était lui mais c'est impossible.  
— Qui « lui » ?  
— C'est un ex qui m'a fait ça, déclara-t-elle en montrant sa main blessée. L'autre jour, je l'ai trouvé dans ma cuisine, un couteau dans la main… Il a voulu me poignarder mais un ami venait me voir et m'a entendu crier. Ma main est la seule chose que le couteau a pu atteindre… Je pensais… que je devenais parano à croire que mon ex me poursuivait encore alors que la police l'a emmené.  
Dean en était sûr à présent. Le malaise qu'il ressentait ne mettait pas en cause la jeune femme. C'était l'Ombre qui la suivait partout qu'il ressentait. En ce moment même, la chose devait les épier, cachée quelque part, attendant l'instant propice pour commettre son prochain meurtre.  
Dean remarqua alors que, comme pour Sam quelques temps plus tôt, l'oreille de la femme saignait. Elle sembla sentir quelque chose car elle mit une main sur le liquide rouge presque aussitôt.  
— Encore, laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle. Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'éloignant. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre tueur.  
— Vous devriez peut-être rester. Aucun endroit n'est sûr pour vous.  
— Je ne sors plus sans un taser sur moi maintenant. Ca ira.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle avait disparu.  
« Un taser ne te sauvera de rien du tout, » pensa-t-il, dépité.  
Tout était là : la mort évitée, l'impression d'être épié. Elle serait la prochaine.  
Il tourna la tête vers la pile de livres qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle et remarqua que l'ordinateur, sur lequel elle était, était toujours allumé. Regardant de plus près, il tomba sur une page Internet parlant des Euménides.  
— « … Elles personnifient la malédiction lancée par quelqu'un et sont chargées de punir les crimes pendant la vie de leur auteur… Elles tourmentent ceux qui font le mal. Elles les poursuivent inlassablement sur la terre en les rendant fous. Au sens large, les Euménides sont les protectrices de l'ordre établi… » lut-il alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.  
Cette ombre était une Euménide. Elle poursuivait ceux qui avaient vaincu la mort, déstabilisant l'ordre établi. Elle voyait donc ces personnes comme des menaces faisant le mal et réparait l'erreur. Mais comment toutes ces personnes avaient-elles évité la mort ? Etait-ce habituel ? Etait-ce seulement dans cette ville qu'une Eumédie sévissait alors que dans tout le reste du monde, chaque jour, des gens évitaient la mort ? Ou était simplement que cette ville avait quelque chose d'anormal qui sauvait des personnes censées mourir ?  
Dean chassa ces questions de son esprit aussi vite qu'il les avait laissé germées en lui. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il se foutait d'avoir les réponses. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de mettre un terme à la vie de ce Mothman, cette Euménide, cette Ombre, qu'importe ce qu'était cette chose ou son histoire.


	7. Chapter 6

_Ouhlala Merci à toi_ _tsukiya j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire ! Oo _

_Enfin du moins cette fic car en faite, après l'avoir terminée, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en l'améliorant et en y implantant mes personnages à moi. Et en effet je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait la moitié de l'histoire, toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui avaient commencé à lire et qui se sont retrouvé démunies à la fin… _

_Voici donc la fin en une fois, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de la lire ô cher lecteur dépité !_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresserait justement, je suis entrain de réécrire mes fanfics de Supernatural en saga avec des personnages différents mais qui ont gardé les caractéristiques des frères Winchester (même si je présume que vous êtes dans cette partie uniquement pour lire des histoires sur lesdits frères Winchester…)._

_Enfin bref, je vous laisse finir de lire l'histoire ! (qui a été écrite avec mon camarade Cirdec encore une fois et a qui je dois beaucoup et avec qui je compte encore écrire dès que nous aurons tous les deux le temps)_

**Chapitre 6**

Caroline Smith marchait rapidement tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil angoissés derrière son épaule. D'une main tremblante, elle vérifia que son taser était toujours dans son sac à main. Le voyage de la morgue jusqu'à chez elle ne durait que 10 minutes et pourtant, le jeune médecin légiste avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures entières. Les paroles de l'agent de police n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête. Alors comme ça le meurtrier serait après elle ? Et bien qu'il essaye de l'approcher et il se recevrait un bon coup de jus ainsi qu'un coup bas là où il faut pas ! Rassérénée par cette idée, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il était ridicule de s'inquiéter ainsi.

Le médecin légiste poursuivit sa route dans les grandes avenues de la ville encore bondées à cette heure de la nuit. Au détour d'une rue, un silence pesant s'abattit soudain sur la jeune femme. Les gens autour d'elle continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était alors que les voitures allaient et venaient inlassablement. Plus aucun bruit. Caroline s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir. Elle prononça trois mots. Elle n'entendait plus sa voix. Complètement paniquée, elle se mit à arpenter la rue en interpelant les passants qui la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de sa maison, située dans une petite rue tranquille et isolée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva en face du perron qu'elle s'écroula au sol, haletante et au bord de l'évanouissement. Le bruit de sa respiration ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. La panique menaça encore de la submerger.

Tremblotante, elle se remit sur ses jambes. La rue était vide de tout occupant bien qu'il ne soit que 10 heure du soir. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et aucun rayon de lune n'était visible.

Un malaise s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle observa la rue figée, persuadée que quelqu'un était entrain de l'observer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un hurlement de frayeur resta coincé dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir. Là ! Devant. Immobile comme une statue. Son long manteau flottant au fil d'une brise inexistante. Caroline tenta de se détourner de fuir, mais ses jambes restaient paralysées par la peur.

L'ombre s'approcha d'elle en flottant, comme si elle n'avait pas de pieds. Un sifflement assourdissant martela chaque coin de l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de ses oreilles. Enfin, ses jambes la poussèrent en arrière, la propulsant aussi loin que possible de la créature qui la suivait comme une ombre. Elle recula d'abord lentement puis avec de plus en plus de vitesse. Son regard se retrouva pris en étau dans les gouffres rougeoyant de la créature. De nouveau, elle tenta de hurler, d'appeler au secours mais son cri resta figé sur ses lèvres, incapable de sortir. Caroline eut un sursaut d'énergie et sortit son taser qu'elle pointa devant elle, arme ridicule face au pire être auquel elle est eue à faire face. Ses yeux rouges la dardaient avec une cruauté sans nom, s'accrochant à la moindre parcelle de peur présent dans la jeune femme. La volonté de Caroline s'évanouit lentement, remplacé par une petite voix glaciale.

« - Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu aurais déjà du mourir la dernière fois. Tu n'es pas digne de continuer ton existence. »

Des larmes jaillir des yeux terrifié de la jeune femme en un flot intarissable. Des sombres pensées se mirent à bouillonner dans son esprit, lacérant davantage les quelques fibres de raison encore présentes.

« - Tu dois mourir, tu dois mourir, tu dois mourir… »

L'ombre se rapprocha encore. Elle était maintenant juste devant Caroline qui s'était immobilisée. Le médecin légiste se laissa tomber à genou, ses jambes incapables de la supporter plus longtemps. Ses sanglots l'ébranlaient au plus profond d'elle-même en emportant ses dernières résolutions. Elle lâcha son taser et renversa son sac à main sur le sol, au pied de la créature qui fixait chacun de ses gestes. D'une main tremblante, elle s'empara de ses clés. Une nouvelle fois son regard plongea dans celui de la créature. Puis d'un geste sans aucune hésitation, elle se lacéra les veines tout le long de ses bras. Le sang s'écoula à flot, entraîné par les battements rapide et douloureux de son cœur. Sans force, Caroline s'allongea sur le sol, toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec l'être démoniaque. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres blanches de la jeune femme. La petite voix dans sa tête disparut lentement, laissant un vide profond que rien ne remplaça à part la défaite et la résignation de la mort.

Un voile noir obscurcit la vision de Caroline. Sa dernière pensée fut : pourquoi ? Avant que le dernier souffle de vie ne s'échappe de son corps meurtrit.

La créature continua de regarder le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Une voiture apparut au loin dans un crissement strident de pneu. L'être démoniaque se détourna en un clin d'œil et sans se retourner, disparut dans la nuit, laissant le soin aux ténèbres de finir leur œuvre de désolation.

— Merde ! lâcha Dean après avoir cherché le pouls inexistant de la jeune femme. Elle est morte…  
Il se releva, son frère ne répondant pas. Et dire qu'à quelques secondes près, ils auraient pu la sauver. Ils n'avaient même pas pu apercevoir l'Ombre. Lorsque l'Impala était arrivée devant le médecin légiste gisant sur le sol, seul un froid mordant et un silence sourd les avaient accueillis.  
— Vu ses bras, observa Dean, je dirais qu'elle s'est fait ça elle-même. Je vois mal quelqu'un d'autre lui faire ça sans qu'elle réagisse et tente de fuir.  
Sam resta silencieux, regardant les yeux de la défunte. Elle fixait toujours un point invisible, d'un air terrifiée. La mort avait figé sa dernière pensée sur son visage. Il se ressaisit et, repérant une caméra de sécurité dans un angle de la rue, décida d'appeler la police. Ils auraient bien le temps de trouver leurs indices avant l'arrivée des concernés et, s'ils ne faisaient que contempler le corps, ceux qui verraient la vidéo enregistrée par la caméra les verraient aussitôt comme des suspects… et ce même si la jeune femme allait l'air de s'être elle-même entaillé les veines.  
Dean, quant à lui, examina rapidement la scène. Les clés de voiture ensanglantées gisaient à côté du cadavre. Dans le rouge sombre qui commençait déjà à sécher, Dean crut percevoir quelques particules de peau comme si les clés avaient arraché les chairs de la femme alors qu'elle…  
— Elle s'est servi de ses clés pour se tuer, comprit Dean, ne trouvant aucune autre arme à proximité.  
Sam, qui venait de raccrocher son portable, parla enfin :  
— On peut peut-être en savoir plus avec la caméra de sécurité. Je te laisse y aller seul. Faut qu'un de nous deux reste si on veut éviter que les flics nous soupçonnent.  
Il n'en dit rien, mais parler lui avait paru un acte infaisable. Comme si quelque chose l'oppressait et le forçait au silence. Il avait l'impression qu'aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche s'il essayait.  
Dean acquiesça. Il ne voyait pas d'autres pistes pour le moment. Dans un silence des plus pesants, il rejoignit l'Impala. La voiture elle-même semblait ne faire aucun son.

Sam avait joué son rôle de « témoin » à merveille avant de quitter les lieux du crime pour rejoindre son frère à l'hôtel qui leur servait de résidence momentanée. Dean était déjà là. Il n'avait pas encore repris ses vêtements habituels, portant toujours le costume de l'agent du FBI qu'il avait feint être pour avoir la cassette qui avait tout enregistré. A son regard, Sam su que son frère ne l'avait pas attendu pour la regarder.  
— Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
— Absolument rien, répondit son frère. On la voit courir, comme si on la poursuivait, mais elle est seule. Ensuite elle s'arrête et se laisse tomber par terre. Elle pleure. Elle fixe un truc invisible et prend ses clés de voiture. Et elle se les plante des les bras plusieurs fois avant de s'étaler sur la route. Le tout en continuant de fixer un truc qui existe pas. Ensuite, on nous voit arriver. La suite, tu l'a connaît.  
— Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.  
— Quelque chose invisible à la caméra ? Je connais rien de ce genre. Même les fantômes sont visibles sur une vidéo. Regarde par toi-même.  
Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit, son frère rembobinant la cassette. Lorsque l'image s'anima à nouveau, il vit Caroline arriver en cours dans le champ de vision de la caméra.  
Elle regarda quelque chose derrière elle et cessa sa course. Ne détournant plus les yeux de la chose qui l'avait fait s'arrêter, elle tomba à genoux, comme hypnotisée. Elle prit alors ses clés et commença à les abattre sur son bras gauche. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsque le fer trancha sa chair.  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au second bras. Il avait vu et affronté bien des horreurs dans sa vie. Mais cette automutilation sanglante et gratuite créait un malaise grandissant au fond de lui. Un malaise envahissant et indestructible, telle la nuit venue vaincre le jour au moment du crépuscule.  
Lorsqu'il se décida à affronter ce sinistre spectacle, la vidéo montrait les deux frères trouvant le cadavre, le plus jeune venant déjà d'appeler la police.  
— Tu vois ? fit Dean. Rien… Elle voyait peut-être une illusion ou…  
— Regarde ! le coupa Sam.  
Le Dean de la vidéo était parti et le Sam filmé venait juste de quitter le champ de vision de la caméra, pour quelques secondes il s'en souvenait. Pourtant, au moment où il savait qu'il aurait du réapparaître devant la caméra, rien ne vint. Comme si la vidéo s'était arrêtée sur l'image du cadavre seul, subitement.  
Un bruit étrange s'éleva alors. Bien qu'il vienne de la vidéo, Sam eut l'impression qu'il était partout autour de lui. Le bruit grandissait, de plus en plus sinistre. Sam avait déjà entendu un son similaire lorsque, par une nuit de chasse, le vent avait soufflé violemment et résonné dans un panneau de signalisation. A l'époque enfant, il avait cru que ce bruit était celui d'un fantôme.  
Mais à présent, ce son étrange et métallique était bien trop puissant pour n'être que le vent. De plus, Sam se souvenait parfaitement qu'aucune brise n'était venue soufflée lorsqu'il avait attendu la police, quelques heures plus tôt.  
Sam sursauta alors, malgré lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais une forme était apparue sur la vidéo. Il n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment la chose était arrivée, mais elle était bien là.  
Une ombre bien plus grande qu'un humain moyen. Son manteau noir pendait en lambeaux au-dessus d'un sol qu'aucun pied ne touchait. Le son étrange avait disparu. Ne restait plus que le silence. Dans la vidéo comme dans la chambre. Aucun des deux frères n'osait réagir, préférant attendre la suite des évènements.  
L'ombre, qui jusque là fixait un point aléatoire, tourna lentement la tête vers la caméra. Elle resta alors immobile un certain temps. Son état statique rappela à Sam un animal tapis dans l'ombre dans l'attente que sa proie s'approche. Même immobile, l'Ombre restait des plus effrayantes. Sam avait l'impression que son regard, allumé de rouge et paradoxalement froid, métallique, le regardait à travers la bande de la cassette. Comme si l'Ombre avait été devant lui, à le regarder fixement.  
Sam faillit sursauter à nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua que, bien qu'immobile, l'ombre se rapprochait. Ses yeux rouges grandissaient sur l'écran, les ténèbres engloutissant bientôt le reste du décor. Ne resta alors que du noir, et deux points injectés de sang. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir d'autre, Sam ressentit un sourire sournois s'adresser à lui. Et ce regard des plus maléfiques semblait vouloir lui dire « Tu es le prochain ».  
— Bientôt…  
Le murmure avait presque été inaudible mais Sam l'entendit parfaitement, souffle mortel glissant sur sa nuque. Il se retourna le plus rapidement qu'il le put. Rien d'autre que le lit. Il était pourtant sûr que quelque chose avait été derrière lui. Il avait ressentit ce regard sur son dos, entendu cette menace chuchotée à son oreille, perçut ce souffle glacial dans sa nuque. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé.  
— T'as entendu ? demanda-t-il à son frère qui avait aussi eu le réflexe de se retourner d'un coup.  
— Je crois… répondit Dean. Pire que « Le Cercle »…  
Quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers la télévision, plus aucune ombre n'envahissait l'écran et le Sam de la vidéo était revenu près du cadavre de Caroline, en rien inquiété par cette menace qui l'avait guetté.  
— Faut que je revoie ça, lança Dean qui ne parvenait pas à y croire.  
Il n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase que la vidéo rembobinait déjà. Il revint au moment où Sam quittait l'écran l'espace d'un instant et attendit.  
Le silence était pesant dans la chambre. Dean brûlait d'effroi. Il avait à la fois terriblement chaud et étrangement froid. Il sentit une vague glacée remonter le long de son dos lorsque, en plein cœur du silence de la vidéo, Sam revint dans le champ de vision.  
— Quoi ? fit Dean. C'est pas possible.  
Il rembobina à nouveau. Même résultat. Aucune Ombre. Aucun œil sinistre. Aucun regard perçant qui semblait lire en lui en plus de le voir à travers l'écran. Absolument rien. Seulement Sam, un cadavre, et une ruelle sinistrement silencieuse.

Sam était assis, figé comme une statue et rigide comme du bois. Dean, quant à lui, se tenait près de la fenêtre, observant sans vraiment le voir les quelques hauts arbustes dispersés devant le motel. Les deux frères attendaient. Eux même ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils attendaient. Mais le malaise qui régnait dans la ville ne leur permettait pas de se laisser submerger par le sommeil. Pas alors qu'un être démoniaque des plus dangereux se promenait au grès du vent sans aucun obstacle pour stopper son travail de dévastation.

Le dénouement approche. Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans l'esprit de Dean comme une vieille chanson qui rentre dans la tête pour ne plus en sortir. Abandonnant son poste de guet, le chasseur ramassa son sac et entreprit de nettoyer ses armes, déjà parfaitement propre, mais dont le geste mécanique parvenait à le détendre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, au grès des secondes qui poursuivirent inlassablement leur course. Dean rangea enfin sa dernière arme, propre comme le jour de sa création, et se tourna vers son jeune frère. Celui-ci, après avoir été vaincu par le sommeil, semblait être en proie à un cauchemar terrifiant au vue des marmonnements incessants et de son aspect apeuré. Un brusque sursaut le réveilla en le propulsant sur ses pieds comme si il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Dean observa Sam avec surprise. Il allait lui adresser la parole mais fut stopper net par l'étrange comportement de son frère. Le jeune chasseur semblait toujours sous l'influence du cauchemar, il se mit à tanguer dangereusement sur ses pieds en marmonnant d'interminables phrases incompréhensibles.

« - Hey, Sam ! Ca va ? demanda prudemment Dean en se levant à son tour

- Je n'aurais pas du… Je n'aurais pas du…

- Sam ? »

De plus en plus inquiet, Dean se rapprocha de Sam, n'osant pas le toucher de peur d'aggraver l'étrange comportement de son jeune frère. Soudain le corps du cadet des Winchester se tendit comme un arc. Sam croisa alors le regard de son frère. C'était un regard absent et terrifié. Peu à peu, il sembla reprendre conscience du monde alentours.

« - Dean… Il est là… Il est là… »

L'ainé des Winchester, ne comprenant pas tout de suite les paroles de son frère, se tendit d'un coup. La créature rodait près d'eux…

Brusquement, Sam bondit en avant en bousculant son frère et fondit dehors dans la nuit noire. Reprenant avec difficulté ses esprits, son frère se lança à sa poursuite, complètement dépassé par la situation.

« - Sam ! Sam arrêtes toi ! »

Leur folle course poursuite les mena dans la rue eu Caroline Smith avait trouvé la mort. Le lieu était désert et les quelques lampadaires dispersés dans la rue peinaient à étaler leur lumière jusqu'au sol. Sam s'arrêta d'un coup, manquant de peu d'être renversé par son frère lancé à pleine vitesse.

« - Sam ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ! s'exclama Dean en tentant de reprendre son souffle »

Le chasseur tourna lentement la tête, suivant des yeux la noirceur de la nuit. Il dégaina son arme et se tourna en face de son frère qui bondit en arrière.

« - Sam, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pose ce flingue !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça! Hein Dean? Pourquoi ?!

- Sam, je plaisante pas… Pose-cette-arme ! »

Dean observa son frère, les mains levées en signe de soumission.

« -Allez petit frère, fais pas l'imbécile.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me suis partout comme ça ?!

- Peut-être parce qu'on est frère et qu'on voyage ensemble ! Et que tu t'es barré à toute vitesse dehors sans que je sache pourquoi !»

Sam sentit sa main trembler alors qu'il menaçait Dean de son arme. Ses yeux agars fixaient un point au dessus de l'épaule de son frère. La créature lui rendit son regard. Un regard ou perçait l'amusement et la cruauté.

« -Sammy…

- Non la ferme ! Et c'est Sam ! »

De nombreuses images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Sam, accompagné par des idées sombres qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une petite voix luttait pour lui faire baisser son arme alors qu'à l' opposé une autre le forçait à faire feu sur son frère.

« - Alors quoi Sammy… On va rester longtemps comme ça, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?! Allez, vas-y tire ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?! Tire ! Tire sur ton frère ! Allez, tue-moi ! »

Sam hésita, le regard flou. Sa main s'abaissa de quelques centimètres. Le doute s'insinua en lui. Comment ne pas croire son frère, lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

D'un coup il y eut une sorte de courant d'air. L'air se refroidit. Le doute fut chassé. Il devait le tuer, tuer le méchant, tuer l'être qui l'empêchait de vivre Sam raffermit sa prise sur son arme. L'air se figea, Sam pressa la détente.

Dean regarda avec une expression de surprise infini le sang qui se mit à couler de sa poitrine puis jeta un ultime regard emplit de tristesse à son frère avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Frappé d'horreur, le cadet des Winchester lâcha l'arme chauffé à blanc et après un ultime coup d'œil sur le corps de Dean, s'enfuit dans la nuit. Comment avait-t-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu tirer sur son frère. S'enfuir. S'enfuit très loin. Fuir le lieu de cauchemar.

Le silence s'installa lentement, encore marqué par le déchirement du coup de feu. Caché dans l'ombre, une silhouette dont la cape noire remuait faiblement sous la brise observait sans bouger l'être immobile au sol. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient de joie malsaine sous la lune aux reflets argentés. Même sans le voir on pouvait deviner le sourire froid et cruel de l'homme.

Un coup de vent éparpilla quelques feuilles tombées en ce début d'automne, permettant la disparition mystérieuse de l'inconnu, évaporé dans l'air, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Seul resta le corps immobile, abandonné dans la nuit.

Sam courrait de ruelles sombres en ruelles sombres, insensible au froid. Il ne faisait même pas attention au silence ambiant. Un silence étouffant imprégnait absolument tout. Sam courrait sans bruit, faisant, au passage, fuir un chat silencieux qui sauta derrière des poubelles sans un seul son d'impact.  
Il n'osait pas se retourner mais sentait une présence le suivre. Quelqu'un – ou plutôt quelque chose – juste derrière lui, qui le suivait sans effort. Il sentait une puissance maléfique, supérieure. Très vite, une nouvelle sensation s'ajouta à celle d'une chose démoniaque le poursuivant. Une main, sur son épaule. Une main glaciale, emprunt de rage. Même à travers sa veste, Sam eut l'impression que son épaule se frigorifiait littéralement au contact de la chose.  
— Fuir est inutile… Rien ne m'échappe, tu le sais…  
La voix sinistre était hantée par un écho tout aussi terrifiant. Le tout donnait l'impression que plusieurs murmures se mêlaient les uns aux autres pour donner ce son rauque ressemblant à une voix d'homme.  
Sam accéléra, la main ne quitta pas son épaule, et les voix restèrent dans son esprit.  
— Tu l'as tué… Tu aurais dû mourir… poursuivit la voix.  
Au centre d'une énième rue, Sam tomba, sans raison. Un air satisfait assombrit le visage sombre de l'ombre.  
Sam se retourna, lui faisant face. L'horreur le frappa de stupeur. Dans cette nuit d'encre momentanément sans lune, l'ombre n'était que deux points rouges et brillants. Le reste de son « corps » était littéralement invisible.  
Toujours à terre, Sam recula désespérément, ce qui sembla accroître la joie sadique de l'ombre. Un rayon de lune parvint à se libérer des nuages noirs attaquant le ciel. L'ombre en fut touchée et Sam découvrir la silhouette noire d'un homme d'environ deux mètres, si ce n'était plus. Une silhouette vêtue de lambeaux, composés comme elle d'ombres.  
Sam cessa finalement de reculer. L'ombre l'aurait de toute façon. Ses voix infernales résonnaient dans son esprit, l'ombre s'approchant de lui.  
Sa main, froide comme du métal, s'approcha de lui. Dans sa sinistre joie, l'ombre voulait le torturer encore un peu avant d'en finir.  
Mais la main de la chose ne toucha jamais le visage de Sam. Une barrière lumineuse, tel un éclair, lui barra la route avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Une rage nouvelle naissant en elle, l'ombre regarda autour d'elle. Trop concentrée sur Sam, elle n'avait pas fait attention au sol. Des traits de craie sombre, presque invisible dans le noir, se réunissaient et se croisaient en un symbole magique. Un piège à démon.  
Sam sentit alors le silence oppressant disparaître, comme si ses oreilles venaient enfin de se déboucher. Il put alors entendre la respiration rauque de l'ombre, signe de sa haine grandissante envers lui.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Sam fit le tour de la créature. L'ombre se tenait figée, incapable de remuer, sa respiration sifflante de colère, seul indice qui la différenciait d'une statue. La lune éclairait sa haute silhouette comme un puissant projecteur. La rue ou les frères lui avait tendu le piège avait retrouvé la vie. Les bruits variés semblait assourdissant : la brise légère chatouillant les feuilles des quelques arbres, le crépitement d'un lampadaire fatigué, les bruits de pas de Sam.

« - Et le chasseur devient la proie… déclara Sam, toujours avec son air satisfait »

Le jeune chasseur se retourna au son de la course d'un être vivant.

« - T'en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Sam

- Hey c'est pas de ma faute si t'es partie si loin ! En plus je savais pas que recevoir une fausse balle pleine de ketchup faisait aussi mal ! s'écria Dean en se massant la poitrine »

L'aîné des Winchester remarqua à l'instant la présence de l'ombre, toujours piégé dans le cercle démoniaque tracé par Sam une heure plus tôt.

« - Franchement petit frère, je dois avouer qu'on c'est bien débrouillé sur ce coup là ! T'as eu une excellente idée de tendre ce piège ! »

Sam répondit avec un autre petit sourire satisfait, heureux d'être ainsi complimenté par son grand frère, avare d'éloge.

« - Allez, viens ! Envoyons cette créature dans l'autre monde ! ajouta-t-il pour faire disparaître sa gène »

Dean déposa le sac qu'il avait caché derrière de petits arbustes, près du cercle et en sortit un très vieux livre poussiéreux. Il le tendit à Sam avant de s'occuper d'allumer des bougies dispersées autour de l'ombre. Quant au plus jeune chasseur, il relut plusieurs fois l'ancien exorcisme afin d'être parfaitement au point.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, les deux frères se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers la créature. Celle-ci les dévisageait de ses yeux sombres étincelants. Dean cru percevoir un sourire énigmatique sur son visage caché sous la capuche. Mais il chassa bien vite cette impression et tacha de se concentrer sur ses actions à venir.

Chacun des deux frères se plaça à un pôle du cercle, Dean devant la créature et Sam derrière. Le jeune chasseur entama alors le début de l'exorcisme, reprit par Dean qui l'accompagnait à chaque phrase.

« - EXORCIZAMUS te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini nostri Jesu † Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis

- Domine, exaudi orationem meam. Reprit Dean les yeux fixé sur l'ombre  
- Et clamor meus ad te veniat.  
- Dominus vobiscum.

- Et cum spiritu tuo. »

Une fois sa litanie terminée, Sam releva la tête, dans l'attente d'un évènement… Qui ne vint pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Soudain, la créature se mit à rire, surprenant davantage les frères Winchester. Son rire résonna lugubrement dans la ville fantôme. Reprenant un semblant de sérieux mais toujours aussi amusé, l'ombre fixa son regard rougeoyant dans celui de Dean.

« - Et vous croyiez qu'un simple exorcisme pourrais suffire… Je suis l'ombre… L'ombre qui va vous terrasser lentement et douloureusement… »

La voix semblait sortir de nulle part et partout à la fois. Un frisson d'appréhension étreignit Dean qui sortit son arme et la pointa droit sur la tête de la créature.

« - Quoi que tu fasses, on te renverra illico en enfer ! s'écria le chasseur en raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme.

- C'est ce que tu crois mon petit Dean mais tu te trompes lourdement… »

Une brise bouscula les nuages qui cachèrent la lune un instant, plongeant la ruelle dans le noir pendant quelques secondes. L'instant d'après, Dean se retrouva en train de pointer son arme sur son frère qui le fixa avec surprise, l'ombre s'était volatilisé. Sam s'adressa à son frère, l'inquiétude perçant ses traits tendus. Cependant, Dean n'entendit pas ses paroles. Il n'entendait plus rien du tout d'ailleurs. Ses oreilles étaient comme bouchées. Paniqué, il appela son frère. Lui aussi semblait paniqué. Réfrénant sa peur, Dean fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche de la créature dont il sentait la présence démoniaque. L'absence du bruit de sa respiration le mettait mal à l'aise et seul l'écho des battements de son cœur le liait à la réalité. Rien. La rue était vide.

Dean s'approcha lentement de son frère qui feuilletait fébrilement le vieux livre d'exorcisme à la recherche d'une donnée qu'il aurait pu oublier. Le chasseur donna un coup de coude à son jeune frère et pointa son arme sur le sac. Sam après un hochement de la tête, se pencha tout en surveillant les alentours et sortit d'autres armes du sac.

En un instant tout bascula. Le vent souffla brusquement et éteignit les bougies. Sam se redressa et lança un cri qui ne sortit jamais de sa gorge. Une main glacée se referma sur le cou de Dean qui sentit la morsure du froid lui brûler la peau. L'ombre se tenait juste devant lui et tentait de l'étouffer. Le chasseur se noyait dans les yeux de la créature tout en étouffant. Soudain, l'ombre lâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol en haletant. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut son frère, le bras tendu et l'arme encore fumante. Toujours vigilant, il se pencha vers Dean et l'aida à se relever. Une douleur sourde se répandait sur sa peau, là ou la main glacée l'avait brûlé. Il se pencha pour ramasser son arme mais lorsqu'il se releva, l'ombre passa de nouveau à l'attaque. Une petite voix perça le silence opaque de son esprit.

« - Vous n'arriverez jamais à me tuer. Je ne crains ni le feu, ni les balles, ni le froid, ni l'argent… Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi. »

Sam se retrouva projeté à l'opposé de son frère et atterrit lourdement sur le bitume. A demi-assomé, il aperçut de loin, comme à travers un voile blanc, son frère aux prises avec la créature. L'arme de Dean se trouvait loin de lui, définitivement hors d'atteinte. Le chasseur tentait vainement de frapper la créature mais celle-ci était si agile et gracile que les coups semblaient la traverser de part en part sans pour autant lui causer le moindre désagrément.

L'ombre se jouait du chasseur, tournoyant autour de lui avec un sourire de victoire. Décidant de passer à l'attaque, la créature se volatilisa une nouvelle fois pour apparaître dans le dos de sa proie qu'elle poussa sans ménagement. Le jeune homme effectua un vol plané des plus spectaculaires avant de rencontrer violement le capo d'une grosse voiture noire garée dans un coin reculé de la rue sur laquelle il resta immobile, inconscient.

L'ombre inspecta avec curiosité la silhouette immobile de Dean avant de se tourner lentement vers Sam qui peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Le jeune homme aperçu fugacement son sac, à quelque pas de lui. Sans quitter l'ombre qui glissait lentement vers lui des yeux, il rampa vers l'arme qui dépassait du rebord du sac.

Le temps sembla se ralentir alors que l'ombre avançait, telle la faucheuse que rien ne peut arrêter. Sam se retrouva une nouvelle fois sous l'emprise des yeux rouges de la créature. Doucement, toute volonté quitta son esprit. Plus rien ne comptait à part le silence assourdissant et le rouge profond qui l'embaumait comme une aura. Le temps de reprendre conscience de la réalité, la créature était déjà sur lui. Elle l'attrapa par une cheville avant de le traîner sur quelques mètres. Un froid douloureux s'installa lentement le long de la jambe de Sam, incapable de bouger, seulement apte à résister à la douleur glacée.

Soudain, l'ombre le propulsa contre un mur. L'onde de choc se répercuta dans tout le corps du jeune homme. La douleur, insoutenable, le terrassa. Sam retomba au sol, inconscient.

L'ombre se redressa en éclatant d'un rire qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Avec une joie malsaine, elle observa le corps si fragile de son ennemi. Et dire qu'il pensait l'avoir piégé ! Elle, une créature que même l'enfer redoutait ! De nouveau, elle éclata de rire. Pitoyables créatures que ces humains. A peine capable de rester conscient au moindre choc un peu violent…

Mmmmhhhh… Qui allait-elle tuer en premier ? Son regard de braise se posa encore une fois sur le corps immobile de Sam. Non, pas celui-là ! L'autre d'abord ! La hargne avec laquelle il l'avait attaqué à main nu l'avait légèrement surprise. Autant l'éliminer en premier avant de réservé une mort douloureuse pour celui qui avait cru la piéger.

Délaissant le chasseur, la créature se tourna vers la voiture contre laquelle Dean s'était malencontreusement écrasée. Non ! Le cri de rage silencieux de l'ombre ne trouva une résonnance que dans son propre esprit. Plus rien, le chasseur ne se trouvait plus sur la voiture.

La créature effectua une brève reconnaissance des lieux. Rien, juste l'éclat argenté de la lune sur les surfaces métalliques. Le chasseur s'était volatilisé.

L'ombre retourna au centre de la rue, près du cercle démoniaque. Le sac avait disparut. L'être démoniaque sourit malgré lui. Ce chasseur était fort mais moins fort que lui. Il envoya de puissantes ondes télépathiques aux alentours. Là-bas ! Derrière la camionnette grise. Sûr de sa victoire, l'ombre s'avança doucement vers la camionnette. Avant qu'elle ne l'est atteinte, Dean se redressa et ne prit qu'un instant pour viser avant de tirer sans aucune hésitation. La fusée de détresse fila dans la direction voulu mais n'atteint pas la cible qui l'esquiva aisément. Elle lui effleura la tête dans un sifflement aigu. Son effet n'en fut pas moins dévastateur. L'ombre se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri de douleur inhumain.

Dean remarqua aussitôt que les sons parvenaient à nouveau à ses oreilles. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration. Le sifflement de la fusée de détresse avait déchiré le silence. A la mort du projectile lumineux, les ombres avaient repris leur règne, mais le silence était vaincu. L'ombre, elle, se tenait la tête de douleur. La fusée ne l'avait pourtant pas touché…  
Elle avait dû la blesser sans que Dean ne le voie, vu les souffrances que semblaient subir l'être démoniaque. Il saisit une nouvelle fusée. Cette fois, il ne la louperait pas. Quand il releva les yeux vers la créature, une détermination nouvelle enflammait le regard glacial de l'ombre. Elle avançait vers lui, bien décidée à lui faire regretter son geste.  
Sam, s'éveillant peu à peu, vit la menace approcher de son frère et, pensant que ce dernier n'avait rien vu, trop accaparé par son arme, il hurla :  
— Dean, attention !  
Une main ténébreuse de l'ombre était tendue vers le visage de Dean, lorsque Sam cria. Dean releva la tête, voyant des griffes sombres à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. C'était le moment rêvé pour tirer le coup final.  
Mais, le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de tirer. L'ombre recula dès que Sam hurla, reprenant sa tête entre ses mains. Une idée germait dans l'esprit de Dean, ce dernier repensant à chaque attaque de l'ombre. Elles avaient toutes été accompagnées d'un silence lourd et effrayant.  
La chose se ressaisit à nouveau. Dean recula de plusieurs pas, s'arrêtant à côté d'une bouche d'égout. La forme sombre avança vers lui, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle allait le saisir de ses griffes quand Dean frappa une pierre du pied, le projectile fonçant sur la plaque d'égout pour y rebondir. La pierre et le fer alliés libérèrent un puissant bruit résonnant. L'ombre parut hurler en silence, prise d'une nouvelle douleur.  
C'était ça. Dean avait trouvé. L'ombre fuyait le bruit. Il l'affaiblissait. C'était son point faible.  
Elle se jeta sur lui. D'un simple de la « main », elle projeta la fusée de détresse derrière Dean, devant la voiture où l'homme s'était écrasé plus tôt. Dans la même seconde, l'autre « main » griffue de l'ombre griffa le visage du chasseur, le projetant violemment à terre.  
L'ombre avait revu ses priorités. Elle ne voulait plus tuer au plus vite cette victime. Elle voulait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait affligé. Elle voulait qu'il souffre.  
Elle lui asséna plusieurs coups, ses griffes semblables à des lames de poignards lacérant la chair du jeune homme.  
Sam, ayant lui aussi compris ce que Dean avait compris, sortit un revolver de sa ceinture. Il tira sur l'ombre, le bruit lourd déchirant l'air, se répercutant entre les murs. Dean vit la balle traverser le crâne de l'ombre sans la blesser, avant d'aller éclater la fenêtre d'une portière de la voiture où l'aîné avait été projeté, plus tôt. Si la balle n'avait eu aucun effet, le bruit de la détonation, lui, avait fait naître des douleurs sans pareilles dans le crâne de l'ombre. Elle se tordit à nouveau sous l'effet de la souffrance. Dean, grièvement blessé, rampa jusqu'à la fusée de détresse. Il s'en saisit et, se relevant, ouvrit la portière de la voiture.  
A peine entré dans le véhicule, il sentit une lame traversé sa jambe. L'ombre se tenait juste à côté, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, prête pour une nouvelle attaque. Sam tira à nouveau, à côté de l'ombre cette fois, pour ne pas risquer de toucher son frère. Enragée, l'ombre se tourna et fonça vers lui. Dean se jeta sur la radio de la voiture, utilisant un couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui pour ouvrir le boîtier noir. Les fils déferlèrent comme des vagues hors de l'appareil.  
Pendant ce temps, Sam voyait une main sombre saisir son revolver et le tordre sans problème. L'ombre jeta l'arme maintenant inutile à terre, fixant Sam de ses braises ardentes. Elle lui asséna plusieurs coups, qu'il évita plus ou moins, reculant face à l'imposante forme sombre.  
Dean, en ayant fini avec la radio, tira une nouvelle fusée de détresse. Lorsque la lumière aveuglante se dissipa dans le noir, le bruit mourrant dans le silence, il remarqua que l'ombre n'était plus là. Ne restait que Sam, tout aussi surpris que Dean. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre brisée de la voiture, cherchant dans l'obscurité tout signe de vie.  
Il sursauta lorsque les yeux rouges réapparurent dans le noir, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Des griffes noires s'abattirent sur son visage. Il recula juste à temps pour voir la menace rayée la portière.  
La détermination régnant dans son regard, le chasseur alluma la radio de la voiture. La musique résonna soudainement. L'ombre recula, transpercée de douleur. Dean monta le volume au maximum, augmentant par la même occasion les souffrances de l'ombre. La silhouette sombre était déjà bien moins distincte. Un flou étrange l'encerclait à présent, l'effet disparaissant et empirant à tour de rôle. Luttant contre son tourment, la forme se jeta sur Dean, prête à l'amener avec elle de l'autre côté. Dean, un sourire en coin, brandit alors la fusée de détresse devant lui. Le coup partit aussitôt, silencieux dans le bruit ambiant.  
La lumière aveuglante accompagna le bruit strident de la fusée entre les deux yeux enflammés de l'ombre. Cette fois, le projectile ne lui passa pas à travers. Les deux points rouges servant d'yeux à la chose s'éteignirent alors, vite remplacée par une lumière blanche aveuglante.  
Cette fois, l'ombre hurla. Dean l'entendit nettement, même par-dessus la musique. Un cri strident, aigu, perçant. La lumière blanche recouvrit toute la silhouette, brûlante. Puis, l'ombre éclairée explosa littéralement, au cœur d'un sombre brasier.  
Dean éteignit alors la radio, mettant fin à sa propre souffrance face à une musique si mauvaise.  
Le silence reprit son règne. Mais, cette fois, aucune ombre n'en était le maître.

Le soleil venait enfin mettre fin à la sombre nuit qu'avaient passée les frères Winchester. Sam raccrochait son téléphone quand Dean entra dans leur chambre d'hôtel, clopin-clopant. 

« — Je me suis occupé des cassettes, déclara Dean. Personne ne verra ce que les caméras de surveillance ont filmé hier. A part la voiture qu'on a un peu détruite, c'est comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé.  
— Tant mieux… Je viens d'appeler Bobby. Je voulais savoir pourquoi cette Ombre tuait les gens qui avaient évité la mort. Vu le nombre de fois où on l'a évité, ça me surprenait qu'on est encore jamais croisé d'Euménide.  
— Je me suis fait la même remarque, l'autre jour. Et donc ? poursuivit Dean en s'affalant lourdement sur le sofa miteux de la chambre d'hôtel. »

Sa respiration sifflante contrastait avec son aspect plutôt pitoyable. Aucun des deux frères n'étaient sortis indemne de cette confrontation. Sam ne devrait plus courir avant un bon mois, le temps que sa cheville fracturée ne soit totalement guérie et que son dos soit moins douloureux. La moindre parcelle de son corps étaient couvertes de bleu et coupures en tout genre. Quant à Dean, le bilan avait été de trois côtes fracturées, une légère commotion cérébrale, une brûlure au second degré au niveau du cou ainsi que de large griffure sur le visage qui lui donnait un aspect plutôt effrayant. Heureusement pour lui, le médecin qui l'avait soigné lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait pas de cicatrice au grand soulagement du chasseur. 

« — D'après lui, les Euménides ont toutes disparu depuis longtemps. Donc, j'en ai conclu que c'était la dernière de sa race.  
— Tant mieux, fit Dean avec un soupir de soulagement, heureux de ne plus à avoir à combattre une créature aussi tenace. On va enfin pouvoir se tirer d'ici.  
— En fait, demanda Sam que la question taraudait depuis un bon bout de temps, comment t'as su que le bruit la tuerait ?  
— J'ai compris quand le bruit de la fusée lui a fait mal alors qu'elle avait évité la fusée. C'était soit la lumière, soit le bruit qui lui avait fait ça. Le coup de la bouche d'égout m'a confirmé que c'était le bruit, c'est tout.  
— Sur ce coup, on a vraiment eu de la chance.  
— C'est clair…Mais quand même, on s'est bien débrouillé ! Franchement, ton piège aurait été super si l'exorcisme avait fonctionné ! Renchérit ironiquement Dean

_ Mouai, comment est ce que j'aurais pu savoir que ce fichu exorcisme n'était que le fruit d'un dérangé du XIIème siècle, s'exclama Sam piteux. »

En effet après plusieurs recherches minutieuses de la part du jeune chasseur, il s'était avéré que le fameux livre d'exorcisme n'était en réalité qu'une montagne d'inepties dû à un singulier moine qui avait perdu l'esprit suite au massacre de son abbaye.

« _ Te bile pas petit frère, on s'en est sorti, c'est le plus important. Bon, on bouffe au fast-food du coin et on dégage.  
— T'as raison, approuva Sam, heureux que la conversation déviât vers un autre sujet plus important à savoir : le ventre de son frère. Je préfère pas rester plus longtemps dans cette ville. »

Le jeune chasseur se redressa difficilement et sur un pied, embarqua leurs différentes affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Une fois tout le capharnaüm exterminé, le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère.

« _ Allez bouge ! On va pas rester ici toute la vie quand même, interpella Sam agacé par l'inactivité de son frère.

_ C'est que… J'arrive plus à me lever… Annonçant Dean le souffle court. »

Sam observa quelques instants son frère sans rien dire puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant sous le regard agacé de Dean.

« _ Oh ça va ! Aide moi donc au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine ! »

Toujours sous l'emprise de son fou rire, Sam tendit une main secourable à son frère qui avec beaucoup d'effort parvint à se lever tout en grimaçant de douleur.

Puis après un dernier tour de chambres, les deux chasseurs embarquèrent dans la fidèle voiture noire qui les attendait patiemment pour partir loin de la ville sans un regard en arrière.

**FIN**


End file.
